weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded on Halloween
At the lounge in Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, Phineas T. Ratchet was asking his mother Madame Gasket. Ratchet: Hey mom, can I buy a costume at the store? Madame Gasket was stern. Madame Gasket: No! Ratchet felt sad. Ratchet: Why not, mom? Madame Gasket: Because it's too expensive, and I'm afraid you might damage the costume. Ratchet: But mom, I can handle the costume. I won't damage it, and tommorow is Halloween. Madame Gasket: The answer is still no! Then Madame Gasket stopped scowling. Madame Gasket: Anyway, I'm going to the store and buy candies. Ratchet felt happy. Is it for you and me to eat them? Madame Gasket: Um, no. Ratchet was horrified. Madame Gasket: You are going to give them to the trick-or-treaters. Ratchet felt annoyed. Ratchet: No! I'm not going to give the candies to them, I want to go and trick-or-treat. Madame Gasket started arguing with her son. Madame Gasket: I told you no! You are going to give them the freaking candies! Now I'm going to the store! Madame Gasket walked off to the store in a huff, and Ratchet felt sad. Ratchet: Man, I can't go and trick-or-treat, what will I do now? Then Ratchet thought for a second. Ratchet: I know, I will not give the candies to the people who tricks and treats. Halloween had arrived. Madame Gasket was giving Ratchet a task. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, you are giving them candies when kids come to our front door, okay? Ratchet: Okay, mom. Madame Gasket: Alright, I'm going to work. Bye Ratchet! Then Madame Gasket drove off to work. Then Eric arrived at the front door, and Ratchet came out. Eric: Trick or treat! Ratchet: What do you want? Eric: I want candies! Ratchet was mean. Ratchet: What? You can't have them. Eric was indignant. Eric: You are so mean. Ratchet: I don't care, Eric. Eric: Fine! I will just go to another house! Then Eric walked off in a huff to another house. Then Ratchet went back inside. Just then, Paul arrived, carrying a bag of candies, and he pressed the doorbell button and the doorbell buzzed. Then Ratchet came out. Ratchet: Hi, Paul! What do you want? Paul: Oh I want Starburst because David and I like Starburst. Ratchet was mean. Ratchet: Well sorry, I don't have them. And you are too old to trick-or-treat. Paul was indignant. Paul: First of all, I can see those candies inside your house on the table. And second, I'm not too old to trick-or-treat. Ratchet: Well, you are just dreaming, and I can tell you are the only one who is too old to trick-or-treat. Paul was seeing teenagers who were trick-or-treating. Paul: But I can see those teenagers who are trick-or-treating. That's it, I'm going to another house that has Starburst. Ratchet: All right, I'm going to throw eggs at your house when Halloween ends. Paul was walking off in a huff to another house. Then.Ratchet went back inside. Then Rosie arrived, and she entered the front door. Then Ratchet came out. Ratchet: Hello! What do you want? Rosie: Trick or treat! Then Rosie want candies! Ratchet was mean: Ratchet: What? Go get your own. And where are your parents? Rosie started whining. Rosie: I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratchet: I don't care you want candies, now get out of here! Rosie was indignant. Rosie: You are so mean! That's it, I'm going home. Then Rosie ran home in a huff. Then Ratchet went back inside, and just then, his mother Madame Gasket came back. She stopped at the front door. Then the mean Ratchet came out. Ratchet: Hello! What do you want now? Madame Gasket: I want candies! Ratchet: No! No candies for you! Then suddenly, Ratchet looked suspicious. Ratchet: Wait, you look familiar. Ratchet immediately noticed his mother. Madame Gasket: So do you! (getting annoyed at Ratchet) Ratchet, did you give you the candies to the people like I told you so! Ratchet: Um, no. Madame Gasket started raging. Madame Gasket: Oooooooooooh! How dare you didn't give out candies to the people!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ten months! Go to your room right now! Then Ratchet went back inside to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dodger 99's announcement clip Dodger 99: Before I end this video, I would like to say. Happy Halloween! (feeling sad) Sorry I didn't post this video on Halloween. (feeling satisfied) But still, bye for now! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Eric as Eric Paul as Paul Shy Girl as Rosie Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos